manch_manchettefandomcom-20200214-history
Vergy is wants to become famous around the world
Transcript is in facing to camera :Vergy: Hello, Team Vergys, this girl is famous her named "Amy", who she rescues and helps from any masculine dangers in the highest skilled and amends with them when she protects the harmful issues that she world famously? Are you wants to react Amy? Team Vergys :Bean: What up? Amy in role, but I no meaning what behaviour explains me aforms of it? Form? You luck give me how to playing role with her? Are you tell me how to derogate her :Charlee: Are you crazy? She famous for rescues from problems, right? I no understood to what derogates her? If you have unacceptablity give her, reason, as she might to abandon you and kill her to dies her her her, you need to boring careful! You end? :Very: Stop talking! You needn't derogates her! CAREFUL! You invite it ya? Amy, who wants to playing with her. is arrive to near with hands in the pocket and show it :Amy: Hello, Team Vergys, my name is Amy. sits on the behind chair :Amy: Who wants to choose for best role join me to famous within? I gotta rewrite for three peoples, who best smartly skilled? For you can join my communities for love or belove, that world aren't realize for marriages, when you playing with me for explains them for it, and they realize it by you with me! You want? When it has become importance for gene's anatomies. is walking towards TV and gesture of the forefinger at camera, my name is Rowan Sebastian Atkinson :Bean: Soviet Soviet Soviet Soviet Soviet Bean from area :Bean: Soviet writes on paper like Bean's words but challenged by red X letter-shaped banned on paper :Amy: You love crazy, you love Soviet? It is the danger for the religion of atheism and gossips world the badness countries. You expel of this organizationships, expel from Team Vergys. is give Amy his heart's dalliance off :Vergy: I womanizing the Amy I wants to marry her, unable! I wants to dream for her. is notice colour of costumes of the disguise of girl and he is make the idea :Vergy: Brrrr is disguised on wears as the scout girl (may be called "Vergine") he towards behind table and front of Computer Assistant while he drunk with strawberry ice cream, lick it, putts it to in front of TV and take the childish mirror from pocket later he look at behind childish mirror, hands covering scarf {hair}, lick it again :Vergy girl: My name is Amy! is writes on paper like Vergy's words as "Vanity girl" on it :Vergy Kiss you struggles himself stereotypical pose of femurs rotated internally in the hip socket to bring the knees together but failed, because as fail down with chair, hands covering scarf but failed because of get down with scarf․ Vergy is look at scarf on the floor, take it, he become shyness, running back to may near to Computer Assistant. [Amy is writes on paper like Vergy's words but challenged by red X letter-shaped banned on paper again] :Amy: Damn, you borrow my name, Amy, teaches you to mention me? Dream for womanizes without your mind! You famous is emptiness! Expel from Team Vergys. step, naked Vergy is walking slowly to take strawberry ice cream and wash on the face, between breast and belly with it, leave from the area again. Amy is laughing and writing in it but hesitates it :Amy: I regrets is face moving to the left to right and right to left like say "no" :Amy: Team Vergys are bad, I try amends with them, unable? I amn't realize it, three no, two, one, one no, two no, three, two no, one be careful, Charlee tries to playing for love. is walking like Charlie Chaplin with his cane :Charlee: My name is Charleez Spenkee Chafline VERGY. :Amy: Vergy, you careful you luck your idea for give agree me for best role for or from your entrepreneur, I seriously help you grow humor and make fun as connecting? Ok? you covenant. :Charlee: Ok, I no you covenant agreed with meself [Charlee is take the cane and rotates it, :Charlee: No is rotates it thrice with his cane again. Amy writes on paper like Charlee's words but challenged by heart shaped banned on paper Start role :Amy: Start up! is falling down on chair with hands covering head :Amy: I amn't wants to marry his is nervous smile sheepishly and Charlee walking form with struggle on cane. He notice book from behind camera on chair, he take it, hand putt nobody food on book to mouth, laughing. :Amy: I am very heated, you what favour me free I heaty? jumping and walking form funly to garbage and kitchen dumbbell-like glove, back to near Amy with breezy with use in dumbbell-like glove's fans, it to Charlee's buttock :Amy: What time is it? lying fall down and as is like 3:00 PM to 4:00 PM but arms pantomimicky forms the clockpointer, arm to hitting to Charlee's crotch. Amy laughs for hits it. :Amy: I am thirsted, you what favour me free I thirsty? is take bottle and expeditious running to the bathroom, open faucet lever is failed, because of no waters, make idea, go to take the toilet water from pan with text "Невозможно" {Nevozmozhno} meaning "Impossible" at sanitaries :Charlee This mineral water from the bottle very honestly help your organism to learns hygienic your healthy! borrow from Charlee's toilet water bottle to drinking it with text "Нельзя" {Nelhzya} meaning "Forbidden" Real world {rename from "Charlee"} is wakeup from nightmare, and make cushion to hide nake for his sister, Vergine {rename from "Amy"}, arrive and redundancy ordinary bottle :Vergy Stop drink! This water is from the toilet! :Vergine You Crazy do take the ordinary bottle and drink it :Vergine This water is ordinary. I come me playing sports at own garden :Vergy Nooo is amazing in miracle and leaves from sleep at divan with text "Это пародия от Роуэн Себастьян Аткинсон" {Eto parodiya ot Rouen Sebasthyan Atkinson} meaning "This parody from the Rowan Sebastian Atkinson" and "Это не пародия от Чарльз Спенсер 4арли Чаплин" {Eto ne parodiya ot Charlhz Spenser 4arli Chaplin} meaning "This no parody from the Charles Spencer Chaplin" Trivia #The Charlee and Bean are real name Khachatur Sahakyan mocks the two who, Rowan Atkinson and Charle Chaplin live in London. #Humorous form peoples are crazy like drinking toilet water at Vergy's flashback from pantomime #Name Amy from the Sonic the Hedgehog's girlfriend Amy Rose the pink Hedgehog at any network, visit Amy Rose Category:Episodes Category:Epiosde about famous Category:Episode about disguises Category:Dialogual signature Category:Gravity episode Category:Site administration Category:Episode focusing on Charlie Chaplin Category:Comic episodes Category:Episode about friendaversaries Category:Mysterious Episodes